SIBUM: KISS A MANAGER - OS
by dita0307sunggie
Summary: Aku tidak tau sejak kapan ia jadi memiliki kebiasaan untuk menciumku setiap dalam keadaan stress, aku juga tidak tau kenapa diriku jadi terbiasa menerima ciumannya yang kadang tidak kenal waktu ini. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ia mulai menciumku sejak setahun yang lalu, saat aku pertama kali menjadi manajernya... / SIBUM slight SIMIN / YAOI / NC17 /


**Title : "Kiss A Manager"**

**Genre : YAOI! General, Romance, etc,…**

**Rating : T+ s/d M**

**Casts : SiBum (Siwon x Kibum), slight SiMin (Siwon x Sungmin), shadow(?) KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)  
**

**Length : ONSHOOT**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya… But as usual, the story was still MINE ^^**

**Summary : - *tanpa summary* *plakk!***

**Warning : Seperti biasa, many typo(s), failed NC and cerita ngawur m(_ _)m *deep bow***

**…**

Ide awal fanfic ini banyak banget yang aku ubah! Bener-bener aku rombak semua, jadi maaf ya kalo nemuin keanehan disana-sini m(_ _)m *deep bow* Tadinya ini mau kubuat jadi twoshoot, tapi berhubung aku besok udah TO UN –lagi– yaudah aku gak jadi buat 2-shoot, takutnya ntar gak semper buat part 2-nyaaaaa T^T

Karena aku udah kangen berat sama SiBum, makanya aku buat fanfic ini, khusus buat couple yang lagi merantau(?) itu… hiks, hiks, Kibummie-ah~ jangan biarkan Siwon kuda itu menduda lama-lama~ kasian anak-anakmu SBS yang hidup tanpa 'eomma'~~ *plakk!*

**…**

"**KISS A MANAGER"**

**.****  
**

**...****  
**

**.  
**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo OO**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo OO**

**.  
**

**...  
**

**.  
**

**KIBUM POV**

"Kubilang jadwalmu hari ini adalah bertemu dengan Lee Soo Man _seonsaengnim_, Siwon." Aku berkata sambil sesekali membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku saku hitam ditanganku.

_Namja_ tinggi dihadapanku, Choi Siwon, hanya menggerakan bola matanya tanda bosan. Kudengar mulutnya yang mendecih pelan.

"Tch, bisakah pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan dulu, Kim Kibum?" Siwon menidurkan tubuhnya disofa krem ruangan kamar hotel ini.

Kali ini giliranku yang memutar bola mataku, tentu saja karena bosan melihat tingkahnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Tidak bisa, Choi Siwon. Kau tau, aku sudah menunda pertemuanmu dengan Soo Man itu hampir puluhan kali? Hari ini aku tidak mau ada pembatalan lagi, titik." Aku berucap final.

Sekarang ia menggaruk rambutnya secara asal, namun itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya. Paling tidak untuk para fans-fansnya diluaran sana.

Fans? Ya kalian tidak salah dengar, ia memang memiliki fans. Biar kuperkenalkan saja, _namja _bertinggi lebih dari 180 cm yang saat ini sedang kesal adalah Choi Siwon. Ia seorang aktor terkenal sekaligus anak tunggal dari pengusaha ternama yang menguasai pasar internasional, Choi Kiho. Siwon memang lebih memilih untuk menjalankan pekerjaan sebagai aktor, meskipun cepat atau lambat ia lah yang harus memimpin perusahaan besar Ayahnya dimasa depan.

"…bum."

Panggilannya menyadarkanku dari kegiatanku membaca novel –setelah sebelumnya memasukan buku sakuku kedalam tas. Kulirik dia yang kini telah duduk disofa krem tersebut sambil memandang intens diriku.

Haah… aku tau apa arti pandangannya itu…

Kulangkahkan kakiku dari tempat dudukku dan menuju kearahnya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Setelah sampai aku langsung duduk disampingnya dan menghadap padanya, kututup kedua mataku menunggu tindakannya yang dapat kutebak dengan baik.

"—nggh!"

Tepat sekali. Dia menciumku… dan selalu seperti itu.

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan ia jadi memiliki kebiasaan untuk menciumku setiap dalam keadaan stress, aku juga tidak tau kenapa diriku jadi terbiasa menerima ciumannya yang kadang tidak kenal waktu ini. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ia mulai menciumku sejak setahun yang lalu, saat aku pertama kali menjadi manajernya.

"Nggh, ngh, nghh~"

Kami berdua masih berpagutan, entah yang hari ini akan sampai berapa menit.

"Ngh—cu-cukup Siwon, jadwalmu… bertemu Lee Soo Man, sebentar lagi… hh~ hh~" aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan, kuhembuskan napasku yang agak tersengal-sengal. Aku tau aku memang berbeda darinya yang seorang '_Good Kisser_'.

Ia mengelap sedikit saliva disudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. " _Ne_." hanya jawaban singkat yang ia keluarkan.

Sekarang ia menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya untuk mengelap sudut bibirku dari salivaku yang sedikit keluar akibat ciumannya barusan.

"_Gomawo_ untuk ciumanmu kali ini, Kibum." Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap menuju kamar mandi yang memang disediakan didalam kamar hotel.

BLAM!—pintu kamar mandi pun ditutup olehnya.

Aku masih terdiam ditempatku duduk, pandanganku mengalih dari pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup olehnya menuju meja nakas disamping tempat duduk yang kududuki sebelum ia panggil.

Kulangkahkan diriku menuju meja itu, mengambil novel yang barusan kutinggalkan disana dan memilih melanjutkan bacaan yang hampir separuh buku tersebut.

"Ck, kapan ia akan berhenti melakukan itu." Aku menggeleng pelan sambil membalik satu halaman, tentu saja halaman yang telah selesai kubaca.

.

.

.

Kami berdua sekarang telah duduk diruangan Lee Soo Man selaku pemimpin agensi ternama, SM Entertainment, agensi bernaungnya seorang Choi Siwon. Kami berdua sudah berada disini sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Soo Man ini sama sekali belum mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Jadi, ada apa Anda memanggil saya _seonsangnim_?" untuk kira-kira ktiga kalinya Siwon bertanya pada seorang yang duduk dikursi hitam itu.

"Sebentar, Choi Siwon." Dan untuk ketiga kalinya pula lagi-lagi hanya itu yang diucapkan olehnya.

KRING~

Mendengar telepon diruangan itu berbunyi nyaring, dengan segera Soo Man _seonsaengnim_ langsung mengangkatnya dengan raut wajah senang.

"_Yeobseyo_! _Ne_, aku sudah menunggu telepon darimu…"

Sementara Soo Man _seonsaengnim_ masih asik menelpon 'seseorang' diseberang sana, aku hanya menatap Siwon –dengan pandangan bingung– yang balik menatapku. Kami berdua hanya berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengindikan bahu dan kembali beralih pada Soo Man _seonsaengnim_.

KLIK!—terdengar bunyi telepon yang ditutup olehnya.

"Nah, sebentar lagi tamuku yang 1 lagi akan datang." Soo Man _seonsangnim_ langsung memandang kami berdua, tepatnya memandang Siwon yang duduk disebelah kiriku. "Kau pasti akan senang jika tau siapa dia, Choi Siwon."

Kembali aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Siwon, yang dibalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

Belum habis rasa penasaran kami, kudengar pintu kayu cokelat itu telah diketuk dari luar. Soo Man _seonsaengnim_ langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kenopnya.

"_Seonsaengnim_! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" seorang _namja_ berambut pirang dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Soo Man _seonsangnim_.

'Siapa dia?' aku membatin heran.

_Namja_ itu berambut _blonde_, tingginya mungkin sekitar 175 cm lebih tanpa sepatu bersol yang ia pakai. Tubuhnya kelihatan kecil, lebih kecil dariku kalau bisa kukatakan. Ia mengenakan hoodie coklat muda yang nampak cocok dengan tubuhnya. Wajahnya putih bersih tanpa jerawat, mungkin tanpa make up pun wajahnya akan tetap manis –menurutku.

"Wonnie!" _namja_ itu berteriak nyaring kearah kami berdua… eng sekali lagi, mungkin kearah Siwon.

"Sung-sungmin _hyung_…?"

'Eh? Apa Siwon mengenal _namja_ ini?' lagi-lagi aku membatin heran, aku memperhatikan _namja_ ini dan Siwon secara bergantian.

"Kau mengenalnya?" aku membisik pelan pada Siwon.

"Eng… dia—"

"Wonnie~ lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" teriakan _namja _bernama Sungmin ini kembali terdengar. Kulihat kini ia berlari menuju Siwon.

Brugh~

Sungmin langsung memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat dan mencium kedua pipi Siwon. Tindakan yang terkesan 'sudah lama kenal' dari _namja_ ini semakin membuatku heran.

"Wonnie… _bogoshippo_~~"

"Kau kapan kembali dari New York? Kudengar kau sedang mendalami aktingmu disana."

"_Ne_ memang… tapi aku kan juga rindu Korea Selatan~ makanya aku pulang."

"Jadi kau akan kembali lagi ke Amerika?"

"_Aniya_, aku mau disini saja."

"_Wae_? Kalau di New York kau pasti akan jadi aktor hebat, _hyung_."

Mereka berdua mulai mengobrol tanpa menghiraukanku dan Soo Man _seonsaengnim_. Kulirik Soo Man _seonsangnim_ yang hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Siwon dan Sungmin yang berbicara tanpa melepaskan pelukan dari tangan masing-masing itu.

Entah kenapa melihat mereka berpelukan membuatku agak… _ANI_! Apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak merasa apa-apa… ya tidak apa-apa…

"Aku mau tetap disini saja Won."

Perkataan Sungmin sedikit mengalihkan lamunanku.

"Kutanya, kenapa? Bukankah kualitasmu akan meningkat kalau kau kembali kesana?"

"Soalnya disini ada kau, ada _namja_ yang kucintai~ chup!"

DEG!—jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup keras melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mencium bibir Siwon. Ya… mencium tepat didaerah yang selalu kucium setahun ini.

'Tch, kau itu berpikir apa Kim Kibum? Kenapa kau jadi mengklaim punya orang lain sebagai milikmu hah?' aku membatin keras dan menggeleng kepala pelan, kualihkan pandanganku dari mereka yang masih berciuman.

"Hei, hei, hei! Bisakah kalian berciuman ditempat yang tepat? Aku tau kalian memang pacaran, tapi bisakah kalian memilih tempat yang sesuai juga hah? Yah walaupun diruangan ini hanya ada kita berempat, tapi tetap saja…"

Hah? Apa yang kudengar barusan? Pacaran? Jadi Siwon sudah memiliki pacar semanis _namja_ bernama Sungmin ini? Kalau begitu kenapa ia terus mencium bibirku setahun belakangan? Apa mungkin…

"Bukan pacaran _seonsangnim_, tapi mantan pacar. Aku sudah lama putus dari Min _hyung_ sejak kuliah dulu." Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya dan memotong perkataan Soo Man _seonsaengnim_.

"Ya, ya, aku tau…" Soo Man _seonsaengnim_ melambaikan tangannya tanda tak perduli.

"Tapi aku masih menyukaimu kok~" bukannya ikut melepaskan rangkulannya, Sungmin malah melingkarkan kedua tanannya ditangan kiri Siwon dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

Jujur saja, tindakan Sungmin itu membuatku agak eng… sedikit kesal?

"Min _hyung_, kita sudah putus. Lagipula, aku sudah beritahu alasanku bukan?" kembali Siwon berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat dari Sungmin.

Kulihat Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipinya –bertingkah _aegyo_– dihadapan Siwon. Menurutku _aegyo_-nya itu termasuk _aegyo_ yang ampuh. Entah kenapa Siwon sama sekali tidak terpengaruh _aegyo_ Sungmin.

"Ah sudahlah… jadi _seonsangnim_, bisakah Anda sekarang benar-benar-memberitahuku-ada-apa-memanggilku-sekarang?" Siwon mengalihkan matanya dari Sungmin kearah Soo Man _seonsaengnim_, ia menekankan kalimat yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya untuk yang keempat kalinya itu.

Kulihat Soo Man _seonsaengnim_ menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Ah ya benar juga, hampir aku lupa. Jadi begini Choi Siwon, aku menerima tawaran kontrak film untukmu. Ini bukan film biasa, tapi disutradarai oleh orang terkenal dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan semakin popular jika menerima tawaran ini."

Kami berdua, yang kini jadi bertiga, mendengarkan penjelasan Soo Man _seonsangnim_ dengan khidmat.

"…ini film dengan genre _boys love_, tapi karena aku merasa tidak cocok jika pemeran _namja_ utama yang 1 lagi diperankan oleh salah seorang drai aktor-aktor yang ditawarkan oleh sutradara itu, makanya aku menelpon Sungmin untuk datang. Kalau dia yang memerankannya, aku yakin film ini akan semakin bagus, lagipula dari yang aku dengar kalian itu pacaran… atau pernah pacaran kalau dari yang kau sangkal barusan."

Selesai Soo Man _seonsangnim_ berbicara, Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. "Jadi kau juga ditelpon oleh _seonsangnim_?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Awalnya aku memang menolaknya, tapi begitu aku tau aku akan berakting denganmu aku langsung setuju untuk menerima tawaran dari Soo Man _seonsaengnim_!" ia mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengeratkan rangkulan yang –ternyata– belum ia lepas pada lengan kiri Siwon.

"Jadi begitulah Siwon… seorang Lee Sungmin sudah sampai mengorbankan pelajaran aktingnya di Amerika demi bisa bermain di film yang sama denganmu, masa kau mau menolaknya?"

Siwon memutar kepalanya menghadap kearahku. Sontak aku jadi terkaget begitu menyadari tatapannya yang mengarah lurus padaku.

"Bagaimana Kibum?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja dengan tawaran itu, menurutmu bagaimana? Apa jadwalku masih ada yang kosong?" Siwon tersenyum singkat mendengar pertanyaan bodohku.

'_Pabbo_! _Pabbo_ Kim Kibum! Kau itu kan manajernya!' aku merutuki diriku sendiri dan membatin kesal.

"Aah _ne_, benar juga… sebentar, biar ku cek…" aku merogoh buku sakuku dari tas selempang yang kusampirkan di pundak kananku, kubuka halaman dengan jadwal Choi Siwon yang sudah tercatat rapi didalamnya. "Nng… lusa kau harus menghadiri _premier_ film terbarumu, setelah itu jadwalmu kosong selain menghadiri beberapa acara _talk show_."

Kulihat selain Siwon, Sungmin juga memandang intens padaku. Pandangannya membuatku agak bergidik.

"Wonnie, apa dia manajermu?" ia bertanya pada Siwon tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

"_Ne_, kenalkan _hyung_, dia Kim Kibum manajerku. Kibum, kenalkan, dia adalah Lee Sungmin."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk ikut menatap Lee Sungmin itu dan berjalan kearahnya, begitu dekat, aku mengulurkan tangan kananku.

"Kim Kibum _imnida_."

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Ia menerima uluran tanganku dan semakin menambah keintensitasan tatapan matanya padaku.

'Kenapa ia memandangku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' aku menyerngit pelan.

"Kelihatannya aku pernah melihatmu entah dimana…" Sungmin melepaskan uluran tangan kami dan mendongakan kepalanya tanda berpikir, kembali aku menyerngit bingung.

"Sudahlah Min _hyung_, bisakah kau lepaskan dulu tanganmu." Siwon kini melepaskan paksa rangkulan Sungmin pada lengannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang karena masih ada pekerjaan, benar kan Kibum?"

Kali ini aku memandang bingung kearah Siwon. Seingatku aku hanya memberitahu tentang pertemuannya dengan Lee Soo Man saja, itu artinya ia tidak ada pekerjaan lagi setelah ini. Lalu apa maksud pandangannya sekarang?

"A-ah, _ne_, _ne_ kau benar…" aku lebih memilih membantu kebohongan yang entah apa alasannya itu.

Mendengar jawabanku senyum Siwon jadi merekah, ia menatap Soo Man _seonsangnim_. "Nah, kalau begitu aku sudah boleh keluar kan _seonsaengnim_?"

"Kau setuju dengan kontrak ini kan, Choi Siwon? Kalau iya, aku akan mengirim surat kontraknya ketempatmu kira-kira 2 hari lagi."

"Wonnie, kau harus setuju pokoknya! Aku tidak mau tau!" Sungmin menuntut paksa jawaban Siwon.

Siwon mendecih pelan. "Iya, iya aku setuju…" sambil berbicara santai, ia menggeretku menuju pintu keluar.

BLAM!—pintu kayu itu pun ditutup olehnya.

Diluar ruangan ia masih menyeretku entah kemana. Aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya pasrah saja menerima perlakuannya yang terkadang seenak hatinya itu.

.

.

Kami pun sampai di parkiran depan gedung. Masih seperti tadi, ia menggeretku menuju mobil _sport silver_-nya yang terparkir dengan elegan dijajaran mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Kulihat ia merogoh kunci mobilnya dan menekan tombol tanda kunci dan alarm mobil yang sudah di-nonaktifkan itu.

"Masuk." Siwon berucap singkat setelah membuka pintu penumpang didepan, tanpa bicara apa-apa aku kembali menuruti permintaannya –atau mungkin perintahnya.

Begitu aku masuk ia langsung menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudi disampingku, Siwon membuka pintu tersebut dan ikut masuk kemobil. Saat ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman dikursi kemudi, ia tidak segera memasang kunci mobil dan menghidupkan mesin. Yang dilakukannya hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Si-siwon? Kenapa kau hanya diam?" melihatnya yang tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobil membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"…" kembali tak satupun kalimat yang dikeluarkannya.

Dengan agak takut-takut aku mengalihkan kepalaku menghadapnya. "Si-si—emmph!"

Yap, tebakan kalian tidak ada yang salah. Ia langsung membeturkan kedua bibir tebalnya pada kedua belah bibirku. Kalau sudah begini aku tidak mungkin bisa mencegahnya, paling tidak sampai ia puas atau napasku yang hampir habis duluan.

"Ngh…ngh!"

Aku berusaha mengimbangi ciumannya yang agak bernafsu. Ciumannya yang seperti ini, rasanya baru pertama kali kurasakan. Biasanya ia hanya mengulum kedua bibirku dan menghisapnya pelan. Tapi sekarang ciumannya agak…

"Nggahh…haahh~" aku merasakan sebuah daging tak bertulang mulai mengetuk bibir atasku, karena desahanku barusan daging tak bertulang itu dengan lancarnya memasuki rongga mulutku.

DEG!

"Ngh—!"

_Omo_! Ternyata memang ada yang lain dari ciumannya saat ini. Aksinya bukan hanya lewat mulut saja, tapi tangannya juga ikut bergerak! Kalau biasanya kedua tangan Siwon yang menciumku hanya bekerja untuk menekan tengkuk saja –untuk memperdalam ciuman–, kali ini tidak!

"Si…won~ hh~ nggh!" aku menggelinjang menyadari salah 1 tangan dinginnya telah menyentuh paha kananku yang masih terbungkus celana bahan hitam.

'_Omona_! Apa yang akan dilakukannya?!' aku menjerit dalam hati, akal sehatku memaksaku untuk menghentikan aksinya tapi entah kenapa tubuhku menolak untuk itu. Sebenarnya yang ada apa itu dia…atau diriku?

"…bum." Siwon menatap lurus padaku setelah sejenak ciumannya terhenti.

"Ngh… _nehh_?" aku menjawabnya dengan agak tersengal, aku memandangnya sayu. "Ngh~" aku kembali mendesah. Bukan, bukan karena ia kembali menciumku, tapi karena tangannya malah mengelus pahaku dengan lembut.

"Kibum, bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba tidak lagi menciummu seperti sekarang? Aku tau kau sebenarnya merasa risih karena kebiasaanku itu kan?" ia menatap intens diriku, orbs hitamnya menembus kedua mataku.

"…" aku terdiam, entahlah… pertanyaannya agak membuatku merasa kesal, aku tidak tau kenapa.

"Haah…" ia menghela napasnya agak panjang, dijauhkan tangannya yang tadi berada dipahaku. "_Mianhae_." Pandangannya kini beralih kedepan.

Menyadari tak ada lagi sentuhannya disalah 1 tubuhku, dengan cepat kesadaranku berkumpul. Aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan cepat dan mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan sepertinya. "_A-ni_, g-_gwaenchana_." Jawabku agak terbata.

Siwon langsung mengarahkan kunci mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin, dengan segera ia melajukan mobil hitam ini keluar dari parkiran gedung SM Ent. Mungkin kami akan kembali lagi kehotel tempat kami menginap, jangan salah paham dulu, kami tinggal dikamar yang berbeda.

**KIBUM POV END**

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Jun-ie, benarkah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Haahh… _mianhae_…"

"Jun, Jun-ie, kau mau kemana? Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"_Jeongmal mianhae_, aku harus pergi."

"JUN-IE! _Jebal_… jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri… hiks, hiks…"

.

"CUT!" sutradara Han mengalihkan matanya dari layar menuju kearah pasangan aktor didalam drama tersebut, '_Waiting For Love_'. "Kerja bagus, Siwon _ssi_, Sungmin _ssi_." Pujinya pada mereka.

Ya, memang syuting ini sudah berjalan kira-kira 10 hari. Syuting untuk hari ini sudah selesai, yang tadi adalah pengambilan take yang terakhir. Mereka berdua –Siwon dan Sungmin– memang aktor yang hebat, tidak butuh NG lebih dari 2 kali sepanjang syuting untuk film ini.

"Sesuai dugaan, aktingmu sangat bagus Siwon _ssi_." Sutradara Han masih memuji kemampuan Siwon, ia beralih pada Sungmin. "Aktingmu juga sangat hebat, tak kuduga rekomendasi Lee Soo Man memang tidak akan salah, Sungmin _ssi_."

"Ah, _gamsahamnida_ sutradara Han." Mereka berdua agak membungkuk pada Sutradara Han, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, atau dapat dikatakan… tanpa salah 1 dari mereka sadari, Kibum hanya memandang dengan pandangan sendu. Dari sudut pandang Kibum, dapat dilihat lengan Sungmin yang memeluk erat tangan Siwon. Mungkin Kibum sendiri tidak sadar, tapi percayalah, kedua matanya hampir berkaca-kaca.

'_Pabbo_, Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau harus sedih hanya karena melihatnya begitu dekat dengan Lee Sungmin? Kau itu hanya manajernya saja, bukan siapa-siapa.' Kibum merutuk dalam hati, kepalanya dia pukul pelan dengan botol minum yang tadinya ingin ia berikan pada Siwon.

Kalau tadi Siwon yang tak menyadari pandangan Kibum, kali ini Kibum yang tidak menyadari tatapan Siwon padanya. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum simpul melihat Kibum yang menggerutu tanpa suara. Kedua bibir Kibum yang bergerak lucu terus diperhatikan oleh Siwon.

"Wonnie?" Sungmin memanggil Siwon yang terdiam.

"Eh? Ada apa _hyung_?" Siwon agak terkaget mendengar Sungmin yang memanggilnya, ia alihkan kedua matanya dari Kibum.

Sungmin menatap kearah yang tadi Siwon pandang. "Kibum _ssi_? Itu Kibum _ssi_ kan?"

"_Ne_." Siwon hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ternyata apa yang kupikirkan memang benar." Sungmin terus memandang Kibum yang kini sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan para kru.

"_Mwoya_?" Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya –tanda bingung.

"Ternyata Kibum _ssi_ memang pernah 1 universitas dengan kita, aku yakin sekali pernah melihatnya disana." Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Siwon agak terdiam. "Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Jawabnya acuh.

"Tch." Sungmin mendecih pelan. "Terang saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya, aku yakin kalau aku tidak lebih dulu menyatakan suka padamu, kau tidak mungkin akan melihatku. Bukankah ditempat kuliah pun kau memang sudah terkenal. Banyak _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang selalu menempelimu seperti anak koala~" Ia mencibir sambil memandang Siwon.

"Enak saja kau bilang…" Siwon menyangkal tidak terima. "Lagipula kau kan juga terkenal diantara para seme dikampus, _hyung_!"

"Memang benar—akh! Ya, Wonnie, kenapa mengacak-ngacak rambutku!" Sungmin melepaskan rangkulannya pada Siwon, setelah tangan Siwon dengan jahil mengacak-ngacak rambut _blonde_-nya.

Mereka berdua kembali bercanda dengan senang. Kembali tatapan Kibum menangkap keakraban Siwon dan Sungmin dimatanya. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak memikirkan perasaan yang baru-baru ini mulai berkecamuk dihatinya.

"_Omo_~ coba lihat mereka… benar-benar serasi, kurasa mereka pacaran~"

DEG!

Ucapan salah seorang _stylist yeoja_ membuat jantung Kibum seperti dihantam sebongkah batu besar. Rasanya menyakitkan. Tangan kanan Kibum bergerak menuju dadanya, menekan kuat rasa yang membelenggunya saat ini.

"Kibum _ssi_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Teguran salah 1 kru televisi disampinya menyadarkan Kibum. "Eh? A-ah… tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Kibum menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, memaksa tersenyum lebih tepatnya.

'Tahan dirimu, Kim Kibum.'

.

.

.

"Hahh… cape' sekali…" Siwon meregangkan kedua tangannya keudara. "Jadwalku besok apa saja, Kibum?" Siwon beralih pada Kibum yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ng, kalau tidak salah acara _talk show_ digedung SBS pukul 9 pagi lalu pukul 11 siang syuting WFL sampai selesai. Setelah 2 itu tidak ada lagi." Kibum menutup buku saku hitamnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas selempang yang tersampir dibahu kirinya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Baguslah… kalau begitu aku bisa tidur lebih dari 5 jam hari ini, kau bangunkan aku jam 7." Siwon mengambil _bathrobe_ yang telah dilipat rapi diatas tempat tidur.

"A-ah, _ne_… Siwon." Kibum mengangguk canggung dan memperhatikan Siwon yang melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

BLAM!—pintu kamar mandi pun ditutup oleh Siwon.

Kibum belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar mandi itu, meski kran _shower_ telah terdengar tak selangkah pun ia beranjak dari sana.

"Hari ini juga… tanpa ciuman…?" racaunya pelan.

Kibum sendiri juga tidak mengerti, entah kenapa ia jadi sangat merindukan ciuman Siwon. Ia merindukan kedua belah bibir yang selalu menyesap bibirnya dengan hangat itu. Sepertinya menerima ciuman setiap hari dari Siwon membuat Kibum jadi terbiasa, membuat Kibum merasa kurang jika tidak mendapatkannya.

"Ck, lebih baik aku tidur."

Setelah 2 menit berdiri ditempatnya, Kibum pun bebalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar. Ia bermaksud kembali kekamar hotelnya disebelah kamar hotel Siwon.

.

.

.

Syuting terus berlanjut hingga hampir 5 minggu berjalan. Hari ini adalah syuting terakhir untuk drama '_Waiting For Love_' tersebut, sutradara Han pun memilih lokasi dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam yang sangat menakjubkan. Syuting untuk episode terakhir memang sengaja dipilih lokasi dengan _view sunset_ agar dapat menampilkan siluet adegan ciuman yang lebih menyentuh.

Di episode akhir ini memang terdapat adegan dimana sang tokoh utama akhirnya menyadari perasaannya pada tokoh utama lawan mainnya dan mereka bertemu ditempat ini, tempat yang merupakan tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Setelah si pria mengungkapkan persaannya dengan tulus dan mantan kekasihnya itu menerimanya kembali, mereka berdua pun berciuman dengan mesra dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam.

"…jadi saat kau mendengarkan pengakuannya, kau harus menampilkan ekspresi bahagia dan terharu. Lalu kau bergerak untuk mendekatinya sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu…" sutradara Han memberikan pengarahan pada Siwon dan Sungmin.

Selama mereka bertiga kelihatan sibuk menyusun _step by step_ langkahnya, kru televisi dan beberapa staff pun mulai bersiap ditempatnya masing-masing. Rencananya syuting harus selesai hari ini juga, karena itu diharapkan tidak terjadi kesalahaan sekecil pun. Para fans yang memadati tempat syuting juga sudah diamankan agar tidak membuat keributan. Beberapa _lighting_ telah dipasang, dan perlengkapan syuting telah siap dengan rapi.

"_Okay, we'll start the shooting_!" teriakan sutradara Han membuat mereka yang berada disana terdiam dan bersiap diposisinya masing-masing. "Sekarang pukul 6 lewat 45, kita mulai syutingnya!" sutradara Han mengambil tempatnya dibalik layar.

"_Waiting For Love. Scene 341. Take 1._"

"_CAMERA_!"

"_ROLLIN'_!"

"_ACTION_!"

.

.

.

"BERSULANG!"

Syuting hari ini selesai, film _Waiting For Love_ pun tinggal melewati proses editing dan sebentar lagi akan rampung. Film ini dijadwalkan akan disiarkan dibioskop mulai minggu depan, dan kemungkinan besar akan diputar dibioskop-bioskop Jepang maupun China.

Selesai syuting, mereka semua memutuskan untuk merayakannya direstoran terdekat.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian semua." Sutradara Han menurunkan gelas wine-nya dan menatap para kru dan staff dihadapannya. "Untuk kalian para aktor dan aktris yang telah bekerja keras selama 5 minggu lebih ini." kali ini ia menghadap pada para pemain yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kami juga berterima kasih atas kerja keras Anda, sutradara Han." Siwon berucap mewakili para pemain film, mereka semua membungkuk pelan.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini aku yang akan mentraktir kalian semua disini. Bagaimana?" sutradara Han tersenyum menatap mereka semua, pertanyaannya disambut dengan teriakan riuh bahagia.

Kelihatannya mereka akan merayakannya sampai malam.

.

.

**KIBUM POV**

"Haahh… aku pasti sudah mabuk." Aku menggerutu pelan pada kaca wastafel didepanku. Kepalaku sangat pusing.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar bodoh! Meski aku tergolong kuat minum minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi, tapi aku tidak tau sudah berapa gelas yang kuminum. Mana para kru membuat permainan dan menggunakan bir untuk yang kalah, aku juga tidak menghitung aku sudak kalah berapa kali.

"Uph!" aku merasa sangat mual, aku pun mencuci mukaku dari air kran wastafel.

Kriett~

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, tapi rasanya kepalaku agak berat. **Omo**~ mataku juga jadi berkunang-kunang, penglihatanku mulai buram.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Siapa? Ada yang menanyaiku, tapi wajahnya kabur dipandanganku.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Kibum. Ayo kembali saja kehotel."

Ia menyeretku dengan paksa. Eh, tidak. Meski kelihatannya seperti dipaksa, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak sentuhan tangan orang ini. Siapa dia? Apa Choi Siwon? Ya kurasa begitu… tapi, aku mulai lemas untuk berjalan.

"KIM KIBUM!"

**KIBUM POV END**

Kriett~

Siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia menemukan manajernya yang berkutat membasuh wajah. Dilihatnya wajah Kibum yang memerah dan matanya yang sayu dari pantulan cermin. Air kran wastafel bercampur dengan keringat disekitar wajah Kibum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kibum, ia meraih lengan kanan Kibum. "Kau sudah mabuk, Kibum. Ayo kembali saja kehotel."

Belum sampai langkah kaki mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi, Kibum sudah limbung kedepan. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar sudah mabuk.

"Kim Kibum!" Siwon dengan refleks langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang berat tubuh yang bisa dikatakan agak ringan itu.

"Ssh…" terdengar suara dengkuran pelan dari mulut Kibum.

Siwon mendecak pelan. "Ck, tidur." Ia langsung menggerakan tangannya untuk menggendong Kibum dipunggungnya. "Dasar, berapa botol alkohol yang kau minum hah?" Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Kibum yang tertidur dengan tenang digendongannya.

Kriett~

Siwon membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan menuju tempat sutradara Han, para pemain, kru dan staff film WFL tadi berpesta.

"_Mianhamnida_ semuanya, saya rasa manajer saya harus segera beristirahat. Saya juga masih ada pekerjaan besok pagi, karena itu kami berdua pamit akan kembali kehotel sekarang." Siwon membungkuk pelan, masih digendongnya Kibum dipunggungnya.

"Baiklah, selamat istirahat untuk kalian. Ingat minggu depan kau harus menghadiri _premier_ film _Waiting For Love_, kau mengerti Siwon _ssi_?" sutradara berbicara mewakili semuanya.

"_Ne, arasseumnida_." Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Kami permisi, _annyeong yeorobeun_."

"_Annyeong_ Siwon _ssi_!"

.

.

"Wonnie!"

Baru saja Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya, pergerakannya harus terhenti karena mendengar panggilan dari seseorang dibelakangnya. Lee Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat? Ini bahkan belum pukul 10 malam~" Sungmin agak merajuk.

"Hahh… bukankah aku sudah bilang alasanku Min _hyung_, manajerku harus istirahat lagipula aku masih ada kerjaan besok pagi." Siwon menghela napas panjang dan memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Setelah syuting ini kita pasti akan jarang bertemu lagi…" Sungmin merengutkan wajahnya, tanda merajuk.

Siwon hanya diam menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tau kan, aku masih menyukaimu sejak kita putus 3 tahun yang lalu. Waktu Soo Man _seonsaengnim_ mengatakan aku akan bermain film yang sama denganmu aku sangat senang, aku merindukanmu Wonnie…" Sungmin mulai menitikan air matanya.

Siwon kembali menghela napas. "Min _hyung_, apa kau ingat apa yang kuucapkan waktu kita putus 3 tahun lalu?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

.

.

.

Saat ini terlihatlah sepasang namja yang terlihat serasi ditaman kampus itu. Si _namja_ yang 1 memiliki tinggi sekitar 180 cm dan bertubuh ideal, wajahnya pun sangat tampan dengan kedua lesung pipi menghiasi pesonanya. Sama seperti pasangannya, _namja_ yang 1 lagi pun terlihat manis dan imut dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat halus dan lembut itu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka, pasangan paling cocok diseluruh pelosok kampus. Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin. Benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna.

Namun tampaknya pertemuan mereka berdua ditaman itu bukanlah pertemuan romantis seperti saat-saat mereka kencan, terlihat dari si _namja_ manis –Sungmin– yang terlihat serius memandang sang _namjachingu_ –Siwon– yang tidak menghadapnya.

"M-_mwo_? Kau bilang apa, Wonnie?" Sungmin bertanya setelah mendengar kata-kata Siwon, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

Siwon terdiam sebentar. "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas, _hyung_. Kita putus."

Perkataan Siwon membuat pertahanan Sungmin perlahan-lahan runtuh, lambat laun air matanya menetes satu-persatu.

"W-_waeyo_? Kenapa kita harus putus? Apakah karena kita sama-sama _namja_?" Sungmin masih tidak mau mempercayai perkataan Siwon untuk kedua kalinya. "Bukankah hubungan sesama sudah bukan perbuatan tabu lagi…"

"Bukan karena itu." Siwon perlahan berbalik menghadap Sungmin, ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini benar-benar mulai menangis.

"Lalu kenapa harus putus?! Hiks, hiks…" Sungmin menagis tertahan.

"Hahh…" Siwon menghela napas dan kembali berbicara. "Aku baru sadar, ternyata aku tidak menyukaimu, _hyung_."

"Heh?" Sungmin memandang Siwon dengan pilu.

"_Mianhae_, Min _hyung_… kita harus putus, supaya tidak yang terluka baik itu kau ataupun aku." Siwon kembali berbalik memunggungi Sungmin.

"Kalau… begitu, apa alasan kau tidak menyukaiku? Hiks…" Sungmin bertanya lirih, sesekali ia menghapus air matanya yang terus turun itu.

Siwon kembali diam.

"Wonnie?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Siwon kembali menghela napas. "Hahh… aku…"

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"…mencintai orang lain, begitu kan?" Sungmin memandang sendu Siwon yang ternyata sudah memasukan tubuh mungil Kibum kedalam mobil.

Siwon melangkah menuju Sungmin dan menepuk kedua pundaknya.

"_Mianhae_, Min _hyung_…" dengan lembut Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. "Kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan pemeran adikku di film WFL, kau tau siapa yang kumaksud kan?"

Setelah itu Siwon berjalan menuju pintu kemudi mobilnya dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobil. Siwon menyetir mobilnya kearah jalan raya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Pemeran adik?" kepalanya mendongak dan berpikir, mencerna perkataan Siwon barusan. "Masa yang dia maksud… si Evil Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

Sekejap Sungmin langsung bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga." Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kibum pada tempat tidurnya, meskipun tubuh Kibum mungil dan lumayan ringan Kibum tetaplah _namja_, tubuh ringannya tentu berbeda dengan tubuh ringan _yeoja_.

"Ngh~" perlahan-lahan Kibum mulai membuka matanya, tangannya berusaha menggosok kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Si…won?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat mabuk." Siwon menepuk puncak kepala Kibum dengan lembut, senyumnya mengembang membentuk sudut yang terlihat sangat menawan. "Kau tidurlah disini, biar aku tidur diluar."

GREB!—belum selangkah Siwon berbalik, tangan kirinya lebih dulu digenggam oleh Kibum.

"Apa… apa kau tidak mau menciumku?" Kibum memandang sayu kedua orbs hitam dihadapannya.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" Siwon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kibum barusan, rasanya agak…

"Apa kau sudah tidak mau menciumku lagi… Siwon?"

Tidak! Ternyata Siwon memang tidak salah dengar! Kibum memang menginginkannya, menginginkan ciuman darinya.

"Kibum?"

"Hah!" secepat kilat akal sehat Kibum bekerja, ia merasa sangat malu telah meminta seperti itu. "A-_ani_, _ani_, _mian_! Aku salah bicara, kurasa aku masih pusing dan mabuk…" Kibum mulai meracau tidak jelas, ucapannya kian tak menentu.

"Benarkah?"

"Eh?"

"Benarkah kau ingin kucium, Kibum?"

"Ah, an—hemmpph!"

Bola mata Kibum melotot sempurna menerima terjangan kedua bibir Siwon pada bibirnya secara tiba-tiba itu. Dengan cepat Siwon langsung menubrukan bibir tebalnya kearah bibir ranum milik Kibum didepannya, meraup dan memagutnya. Perlahan namun pasti Kibum ikut menutup kedua matanya, menyesap rasa hangat yang ditawarkan Siwon padanya.

"Ngh, ngh, ngh…"

"Hh~ hh~ hh"

Mereka terus berciuman panjang. Menikmati kehangatan dari bibir pasangannya masing-masing. Ciuman panjang mereka –yang terasa singkat– harus berhenti setelah menyadari kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Kibum merutuki kandungan bernama oksigen yang diperlukannya untuk bernapas.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Kibum menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang memompa gila-gilaan, menahan napas selama itu bukanlah perkara mudah.

Namun nampaknya Siwon punya cara tersendiri untuk bisa menikmati keindahan makhluk bernama Kim Kibum. Bibirnya dengan cepat mengecup rahang Kibum. Lidahnya dengan nakal menjilat lembut disana, membuat Kibum menengadah dan mengeskpos leher jenjangnya. Melihat leher putih mulus dihadapannya, Siwon pun mulai menggigit-gigit kecil dagu Kibm.

"Anghhh~" desah Kibum.

Desahan pelan Kibum membuat sifat evil yang berusaha ditahan Siwon mati-matian itu sedikit-demi sedikit keluar, terbukti dari salah 1 tangannya yang bergerak lurus menuju dasi Kibum. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan ikatan dasi Kibum yang terpasang rapi –tadinya–, setelah terlepas tangan Siwon kembali bergerak. Kali ini kancing kemeja bagian atas Kibum yang jadi sasarannya. Dengan perlahan dibukanya kancing-kancing itu satu-persatu.

"Kau yang menuntunku melakukan ini, Kibummie…" Siwon tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya pada leher Kibum.

"Ngaahh~" Kibum kembali mendesah setelah Siwon menciptakan tanda ungu disalah satu _spot_ lehernya, terus dan terus Siwon membuat tanda dengan mulutnya pada daerah sekitar leher Kibum.

"Agghh~"

Kini tubuh bagian atas Kibum telah terekspos dengan sempurna. Tubuh putih dan mulusnya terpampang dengan lebar. Siwon menelan salivanya agak tertahan melihat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya itu. Tubuh Kibum memang sempurna!

"Sihh…won…" Kibum agak membuka matanya setelah tak dirasanya hangat bibir Siwon pada tubuhnya. "Won…ngh—ahhh~" Kibum kembali mendesah merasakan hangatnya sentuhan Siwon pada sekitar dada polosnya.

Lidah Siwon mulai keluar untuk menikmati _nipple_ kiri Kibum, tangan-tangan nakalnya tak mau kalah untuk memelintir pelan _nipple_ satunya. Mencubit pelan, membuat Kibum menggelinjang menerima sentuhan-sentuhan Siwon. Semua titik sensitif Kibum dengan cepat langsung dikuasai Siwon.

Tanpa Kibum sadari lutut Siwon kini menggesek-gesek junior Kibum, membangunkan junior Kibum yang sebelumnya memang sudah setengah 'berdiri' itu.. Membuat junior mungil –paling tidak dibandingkan dengan 'milik' Siwon– seperti meronta minta di lepaskan.

"Nggh!" Kibum mengepalkan tangannya pada sprei hijau Siwon.

"_Wae_, Kibummie?" Siwon, yang menyadari perubahan suhu Kibum yang naik drastis, kini mulai tersenyum. Senyumnya hampir menyerupai seringai.

"Hahh~ Won… Wonniehh~" Kibum benar-benar mulai tidak sadar, bahkan panggilannya pada Siwon jadi semanis itu.

Seringai Siwon semakin lebar dan persis seperti _dongsaeng_-nya dalam peran adik di WFL, Cho Kyuhyun. "Memintalah, Bummie…" gumam Siwon sambil menatap wajah Kibum yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah merah.

Wajah Kibum kian memerah menerima sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Akal sehatnya ingin menolak dan menghentikan ini semua, ia tak ingin terlihat murahan dihadapan Siwon. Tapi, hati dan tubuhnya… tubuhnya sangat mengingikan sentuhan jari-jari panjang Siwon pada sekitar tubuhnya. Terlebih hatinya… hatinya meronta ingin menerima sentuhan yang lebih dari sekedar jari dan bibir Siwon.

"Hanya diam, Bummie?" tanya Siwon mengintimidasi. Tangannya di _nipple_ Kibum langsung beralih pada gundukan dibagian depan celana Kibum. Menyentuh lembut dan kemudian meremas pelan.

"Anghh!" desah Kibum makin tertahan. Matanya terpejam erat. Sentuhan Siwon benar-benar terasa nikmat ditubuhnya, padahal baru begitu saja Siwon menyentuh Kibum. "S-sentuh aku… ssh…hh…" Kibum membuang akal sehatnya segera karena kocokan tangan Siwon pada juniornya dari luar.

Seringai Siwon semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan cepat dia melumat bibir Kibum, bibir lembut dan manis itu diemutnya kasar. Dijelajahinya seluruh bagian dari bibir mungil Kibum. Dihisap terus bibir bawah Kibum, seperti menikmati sebuah permen kapas yang tak mungkin habis. Tangan Siwon terus bergerak liar di atas tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Kibum terus-terusan mendesah tertahan dan membuat Siwon dengan mudah menelusupkan lidah hangatnya kedalam sana, mencari sang tuan rumah didalam rongga mulut yang dijelajahinya.

"Empphhh~" mereka mendesah bersamaan.

"Si-wonnie… ssh~" desah Kibum saat lidah Siwon kini menjamah lehernya lagi. Jamahan Siwon pada leher Kibum hanya sebentar, lidahnya dengan cepat langsung turun dan menuju perutnya. "Angghhh~ ahh… ahh~"

Siwon menciumi perut datar dengan sedikit otot millik Kibum, menggelitik pusarnya menggoda. Jari-jarinya kembali turun dan mulai membuka ikat pinggang Kibum dengan tergesa, setelah terlepas ia melempar ikat pinggang itu kesembarang arah. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Siwon pun langsung menurunkan seluruh bahan bagian bawah Kibum. Kini _namja _di bawahnya itu _totally naked_.

"Anghhhh~" desahan Kibum semakin kuat saat jemari Siwon dengan lentik menyentuh juniornya. Menyentuh dan lalu berhenti di lubang atas junior Kibum yang mulai basah akibat _pre-cum_ yang dikeluarkannya.

"Hng, cepat sekali kau bereaksi Kibummie…" gumam Siwon tersenyum. Ia pun langsung mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum, tangannya masih bermain liar di junior Kibum. Mengocok, mengelus, menyentuh, ketiga hal tersebut dilakukan Siwon secara tak beraturan. "Kau sudah tegang…" bisiknya seduktif.

"Agghh~ ahh, ahh~ ssh…ssh…" Kibum memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat.

Siwon kembali meletakkan jari-jarinya yang bebas di depan lubang hangat Kibum. Menekan-nekan dengan lembut.

"A-auhhh! Angh!"

Perlahan Siwon memasukkan jarinya pada lubang hangat Kibum, menggeraknya pelan. Pergerakan jari Siwon pada _hole_-nya membuat Kibum melengkungkan tubuhnya, menahan sedikit rasa sakit dan nikmat yang mulai berlomba-lomba untuk mendominasi tubuhnya. Setelah yakin tubuh Kibum dapat menerima kehadiran jari-jari miliknya, jari-jemari Siwon itu pun mulai melakukan gerakan _in-out_ dengan kasar. Menyentuh seluruh dinding hangat dalam tubuh Kibum dan mendapatkan titik sensitifnya.

Sentuhan pada titik _spot_-nya membuat Kibum mau-tak-mau mengangkat bokongnya nikmat, ia ingin Siwon terus menusuknya seperti itu. Ah, hanya dengan jari-jemari Siwon sudah terasa sangat memenuhi lubang hangatnya. Kibum dapat merasakan puncaknya hampir sampai… sebentar lagi!

"Anghh~ ssh… agh! A-akuhh akhan ke-keluaarrhh! Ahh~" teriak Kibum.

"Keluarkan saja, Bummie~"

Siwon dapat merasakan dinding-dinding Kibum mengejang, remasan dan kedutan-kedutan pada _hole_ Kibum memijat pelan jarinya yang berada didalam sana. Dengan hitungan detik junior Kibum pun akhirnya menyemprotkan cairan putih yang membasahi perutnya dan beberapa di tubuh Siwon. Kemeja biru Siwon akhirnya basah oleh cairan putih kental milik Kibum.

Siwon menyeringai. "Kemejaku basah sekarang, Bummie…" ia mencabut jari-jarinya dengan kasar.

"Akh!" Kibum menjerit tertahan merasakan sesuatu yang bergesekan cepat dalam lubangnya yang masih berelaksasi.

"Kurasa aku memang harus melepaskan pakaianku, benar kan?"

Secepat perkataanya barusan, secepat itu juga Siwon bergerak melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dipakainya. Sekarang tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama _naked_. Kibum agak merona melihat tubuh berotot milik Siwon, dengan segera ia langsung menundukan kepalanya.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum menunduk hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu, Kibummie?" Siwon meraih dagu Kibum dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut.

Kibum kembali merona, ia merasa wajahnya sangat panas. "So-soalnya aku… baru pertama kali melihatmu tanpa pakaian, dan tubuhmu benar-benar bagus…" Kibum berucap gugup dan menelan salivanya dengan susah.

Siwon kembali hanya tersenyum. "Tapi tubuhku tak seindah tubuhmu, Kibummie~" ucapnya menggoda.

"Eh? Tubuhku indah?" Kibum melotot kaget. "Jeong—emmpph!" omongan Kibum terhenti dengan lumatan lembut Siwon.

"Daripada terus berbicara, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" setelah melepaskan pagutannya tangan Siwon kembali merayap menuju 'benda pusaka' milik Kibum yang kembali melemas. Dengan gemas Siwon langsung menggenggamnya dan mengocoknya cepat.

"AAGH! SIWONNIE~~!"

Kelihatannya 'kegiatan baru' untuk mereka berdua akan berlangsung lama. Daripada menyaksikan aksi Siwon yang sudah sangat bernafsu pada tubuh Kibum, lebih baik Anda bayangkan sendiri 'kegiatan' yang akan –sedang– mereka berdua lakukan sebentar lagi.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

"_Ne_, Wonnie…" Kibum menatap samping, menatap Siwon yang menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantalan Kibum.

"Hng?" Siwon menjawab singkat dan tersenyum.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau mau melakukan… ini denganku? Kukira kau masih eng, menyukai Lee Sungmin _ssi_…" Kibum tertunduk mendengar perkataannya sendiri, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut halus yang membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka.

Ya, sesuai dugaan kalian, mereka memang melakukan kegiatan 'itu'… kenapa mereka belum tidur kalian bilang? Yah… sebenarnya kalau mengikuti nafsu Siwon bisa saja sekarang sekarang mereka berdua –atau Kibum seorang– akan langsung tepar, tapi baru dironde kedua Kibum mengingatkan jadwal Siwon untuk besok. Kibum juga mengingatkan jadwal untuknya sendiri yang akan menghadiri rapat dengan beberapa manajer artis lain untuk membicarakan lembar kerja baru *ngasal*. Jadilah Siwon batal… atau gagal… menikmati tubuh nikmat Kibum.

"Hahaha…" Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kibum.

Kibum menyerngit heran. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Hmm… sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak ingat padaku…" Siwon mengelus rambut hitam kelam Kibum dengan lembut.

Kibum semakin menyerngit mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Ingat padamu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kibum. "Kau pernah kuliah di Unversitas Kyunghee bidang _management_, benar kan?" Siwon menyentil pelan hidung bangir Kibum.

"Hah? D-dari mana kau tau?" Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Daripada itu, apa kau tidak pernah merasa penasaran kenapa aku selalu menciummu jika aku dalam keadaan stress atau lelah karena rutinitasku?"

Kibum tertegun, dengan perlahan ia pun menggeleng. "Kukira… itu memang sudah kebiasaanmu…"

"Mana mungkin aku memiliki kebiasaan mencium-cium seseorang seperti itu, Bummie." Kembali Siwon menyentil pelan puncak hidung Kibum. "Biar kukatakan padamu, aku tidak mungkin mencium orang jika itu bukan untuk keperluan akting dan aku… memang menyukai orang itu."

DEG!

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Kibum langsung memutar tubuhnya agar ia bisa leluasa memandang Siwon.

"_Ne_, aku menyukaimu Kibummie… _saranghae_~" Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum yang terbuka separuh.

Pikiran Kibum masih kosong.

"Bummie?" Siwon kembali mengecup bibir Kibum setelah tak didapatnya respon dari si empunya bibir.

"Apa sejak setahun yang lalu kau menyukaiku?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Setahun lalu, bukankah aku mulai manjadi manajermu sejak setahun yang lalu, Siwonnie?"

Siwon menyeringai, walaupun tak begitu dalam seringaiannya. "Sayangnya bukan sejak setahun yang lalu…"

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan kedua alis yang menyatu. Bingung.

"Lagipula… mana jawabanmu, Bummie?"

"Apa? Jawaban apa?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan merengut tanda heran.

"_Saranghae_… mana jawabanmu? Aku kan sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu…"

Kibum agak terkejut, sekejap ia tersenyum simpul. "Kalau aku sampai rela menyerahkan tubuhku padamu, apa itu artinya aku aku tidak menyukaimu, hem? _Nado_, _nado saranghae_ Siwonnie~" Kibum menunduk malu membuat Siwon gemas setengah mati.

"_Ne_… Bummie-ah, karena kita sudah resmi apa kau mau melanjutkan 'kegiatan' kita?"

Pertanyaan Siwon sontak membuat Kibum menoleh kearahnya dengan terkejut. "Eh? A-ah, bu-bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau besok akan sibuk?"

"Aku bisa men-_cancel_-nya."

"Ng… t-tapi rapatku…"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Ryeowook _ssi_, manajer-nya Yesung _hyung_."

"Ta-tapi…" Kibum berpikir dalam kepalanya, mencari cara agar bisa menolak ajakan Siwon. Paling tidak bukan saat ini.

"Sudahlah Bummie… kau tidak bisa menolakku sekarang." Siwon menyeringai melihat Kibum yang berpikir keras untuk mencari-cari alasan.

"Aku—ngghh!"

Terlambat. Bibir ranum Kibum sudah jatuh ketangan Siwon, kalau sudah begitu tinggal menunggu saja sampai seluruh tubuh Kibum kembali dikuasai sang _seme _yang suka seenak hati itu.

_Hwaiting_ Kibummie!

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.  
**

**…**

**.  
**

JEONGMAL GOMAWO BUAT SEMUANYAAAAA,,,MIANHAE KARENA AKU BELUM BISA BALES REVIEW KALIAN SATU-PERSATU... T^T *pundung dipojokan*

BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH NYEMPATIN DIRI BUAT BACA FF ABALKU INI, MAKASIH BANYAAAAKKK ^^

Jja...

Eotte? Eotte? Eotte? Gimana kesannya baca fanfic ini? Pake bumbu(?) NC17 loooohhh~~ maap ya kalo gak 'berasa'~ aku emang belum jago buat yang 'begituan'… guruku lagi sibuk sama SJ *read: Lee Hyuk-jae* *digaplok Jewels* XD XD

Yeorobeun~~~~~~~ aye minta doa-nya buat Try Out Senen besok yeeeeee, semoga aye sukses menempuh ujian ituuuuu~~ AMIN! (-("|")-)

So…

Mind to R&R this fanfiction? Ditunggu responnya~~

Annyeong ^o^/


End file.
